World Apart
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke steal a moment together in the Blake's quarters.


Bellamy shifted uncomfortably as he waited. There was always a chance they could get caught which would be worse than awkward. But the payoff was more than worth it. "Every night I watch the light of the house up on the hill," he crooned softly. "I love a little girl that lives up there and I guess I always will. But I don't dare knock on her door, cause her daddy is my boss man."

"Liar," a voice hissed. "You've never even met my father."

Bellamy smiled at the woman behind him. "It's a song," he retorted. "It's supposed to be romantic."

"But it doesn't' make sense," Clarke insisted. "There aren't real houses on the Ark and you couldn't see the lights from my family's apartment anyway."

Bellamy just kept smiling as he leaned down to kiss her. "I love it when you get that look, princess."

"Is that why you're always so confusing?"

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Now come on, my mother is waiting."

The hurried to the Blake's apartment, trying not to be seen. Clarke had no business being on this part of the Ark at this time of night. Other than personal business of course. She squeezed Bellamy's hand as they moved almost silently through the halls. He flashed a smile at her before dragging her into the apartment.

"Clarke," Aurora greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again."

Clarke hugged the older woman. "I'm sorry it's been such a long time. But my father is doing some sort of special experiment so my parents are keeping closer watch on me than usual."

"It's alright," Aurora assured her. "We're just happy to have you back." She turned away from Clarke. "Octavia, honey, come say hi to Clarke."

The younger Blake child came bouncing out. "Clarke!" she squealed. Clarke laughed as she enveloped the girl in a warm hug. Octavia backed away after a moment with a smile still in place. "How have you been?" she asked slowly.

"Very good," Clarke replied. Loving Bellamy sometimes had more disadvantages than Clarke would care to admit but this was not one of them. Clarke was glad she could help Octavia practice her social skills once in a while. And give the girl a real friend. "Tell me what you've been doing since I was here last."

Bellamy couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his face as Octavia rambled about her time in the apartment. He know it had to sound so dull and boring to someone like Clarke who didn't have to spend every waking moment in the exact same space. But Clarke, being the decent person she was, listened as raptly as if she was listening to a medical lecture. "Bellamy," his mother called quietly. "Come help me with the table."

Bellamy winked at Clarke before going with his mother to set the table for dinner. They always ate late in hopes that Clarke would come to visit. The Blakes couldn't offer much in terms of entertainment but his mother could do great things with food. And they were always happy to share.

After dinner they all sat around sharing news from the Ark. Clarke tried to tone hers down. Being from the privledged always felt a little awkward when she was in the Blake household. Though they tried to make it easier on her, bless them all. Tonight it was just talking. Sometime they would play games or Clarke would teach Octavia chess or Bellamy would pull her into his arms and dance with her. But not tonight. Tonight was a quiet night. Then Aurora finally stood. "Octavia, let's give Clarke and Bell some privacy."

Clarke liked privacy. Privacy meant curled up in Bellamy's bed, as close to him as possible while they whispered secrets to each other. "This can't go on forever," Bellamy pointed out after a while.

Clarke slowly opened her hand against his, marveling at how pale her skin looked when she compared it to Bellamy's. He sometimes called her Starlight because of it. She ignored his depressed tone. "Sure it can," she murmured, playing with their entwined hands. "I'll be 18 soon. Then we'll get married and move Octavia in with us. I'm a councilwoman's daughter so there won't be any surprise inspections." She nearly added something about Aurora not having to barter herself anymore but Clarke shut her mouth before the words could escape. That was likely to lead to a fight. She didn't want to fight tonight.

"Your mother will murder me," he whispered into her hair.

"She doesn't get a say," Clarke replied. "My dad will love you though. You can talk history with him. He'll like it."

"Oh good. I was worried I'd have to argue with both your parents for your hand."

Clarke giggled. "Nope, just my mother. And she still doesn't get a say."

Bellamy kissed the tip of her ear. "Still puts Octavia in a weird position."

"Only until I run the council."

"You've got ambitions, princess."

"Have to. Gotta keep you Blakes safe."

Bellamy was about to retort that he was perfectly capable of keeping his family save when he saw her teasing smile. So he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "What will you do when you run the council?"

"Pardon Octavia and your mother of course."

"Not me?"

"Like anyone could expect me to float the father of my children."

"We're having kids now in this fantasy world of yours?"

"Yep. At least one. Maybe I'll change the law to two children per couple. Or maybe not." She kissed the back of her hand. "We'll figure that part out later."

"Is my princess really letting details go?"

"Just for now," she assured him. "I'm too comfortable to worry."

"Worrying give you wrinkles," he teased.

"Would you love me with wrinkles?" she teased back.

"I'd love you no matter what," he promised solemnly.

Clarke hated when he did that. When he got serious about this thing between them. IT wasn't that she didn't' love him because she did. More than amything. But it always made her realize how unequal their relationship was. She held so much power over Bellamy now that she knew his secret and she was so scared she was going to ruin things. He couldn't stop seeing her, couldn't' stop taking care of her because then she might spill the beans. Clarke wouldn't' but she knew Bellamy thought like that some times. She buried her head in his chest. "We'll make things better," she promised him. "It won't always be like this."

They lay there quietly until Aurora coughed, reminding them that Clarke needed to get home. Before she left, Clarke made sure to slip Aurora extra ration points so she could keep feeding Octavia. Clarke had tried to give them to Bellamy outright at one point and it had ended up in a huge fight. He was proud, her Bellamy.

He walked her all the way back to her apartment. He was about to kiss her one last time when a voice called out to her. "Clarke, there you are!"

Clarke forced a smile. "Hey, Wells. I was…out exploring the Ark and got a little lost. Cadet Blake here was helping me back."

"Make sure to stay on your own level next time," Bellamy snapped, irritated at the loss of his moment with Clarke.

"Yeah, whatever, get back to your station," Wells snapped. He took Clarke's hand to drag her away. It took every inch of willpower Clarke possessed not to look back at Bellamy as she walked.

Bellamy sang to himself as he walked back. "One fine day I'll find a way, to move from this old shack. I'll hold my head up like a king and I never, never will look back. Until that day I'll work and slave, and I'll save every dime. But tonight she'll have to steal away to see me one more time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, I wish I knew but I don't. The muse just wouldn't shut up until I wrote it. The song Bellamy sings is called "Down in teh Boondocks by Billie Joe Royal.


End file.
